Previous trash compactors have, to some extent, addressed the problem of transporting the compact trash to the disposal site, e.g., the moving of the compacted trash to a site adjacent the home owner's curb for pickup. To ease the transportation of the trash, wheeled containers have been suggested, for example, as shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,850,094 and 4,275,651. Further, it has been recognized that once the trash is compacted, it is often difficult to remove from the container, even when the trash is compacted within a bag. The very act of compaction tends to spread the compacted mass laterally so that there is high friction with the sides of the bin or container, and therefore it is difficult to withdraw the bag of compacted trash from this container. This is especially difficult if the bag must be withdrawn vertically because the person must not only lift the weight of the trash but also overcome the frictional force between the bag and the container. Some means of expanding the sides of the container has accordingly previously been suggested. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,094, about half of the cylindrical container is hinged to swing in a horizontal arc to help release the bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,651, two restraining L-shaped sides may be swung in horizontal arcs to release the relatively stiff plastic trash container. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,478, the trash container may be circumferentially expanded, but still the trash container bag must be lifted out of this container. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,566, a side of the container may be tilted to a detent position at about a 45-degree angle to the horizontal, so that the bag need not be lifted directly vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,595 shows a cylindrical container wherein about half may be pivoted away from the other half to open the container for better removal of the compacted trash. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,771, a sleeve is moved into place during the compaction of the trash and then withdrawn from the inside of the bag to give extra space so that the bag may be removed from the container. However, the bag must still be removed vertically.
Since the trash compacting mechanism usually includes a ram which moves vertically downwardly into the bin or container, the compacting force is taken by the bottom of this bin. The bin must rest on some form of bin support or drawer support, which is positioned relative to the entire trash compactor cabinet. Wheels are provided on the bin for easier transportation, but these wheels then present a problem in absorbing the compaction force. U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,390 provides a drawer supported on extensible guide means with rollers, with the guide means having tapered relieved portions so that the drawer is not supported by the tracks in the compacting position of the drawer.